A Tribal Encounter
by Twiggirl006
Summary: Serena, an established anthropologist, is sucked into a world of ancient, magical beings during a visit to one of her excavation sites. Will she be able to escape this strange place or will the mysticism of it capture her soul while love simultaneously devours her heart?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This will be my first story in quite a long time. I hope that you all enjoy this and don't forget to review!

Summary: Serena, an established anthropologist, is sucked into a world of ancient, magical beings during a visit to one of her excavation sites. Will she be able to escape this strange place or will the mysticality of it capture her soul while love simultaneously devours her heart?

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Do fantasies really come true_

_They happen to say they do_

_But I just wondered into your forest_

_And entered your fantasy..._

Anthropology had begun to consume her life. All she wanted to do was discover the beginning of time, the beginning of humans, and the relics of their past. As of now, she was seating herself aboard a plane to fly to a remote section of Japan, maybe a one hour flight from Tokyo, but it was another two hour drive to an almost inaccessible area. Apparently, her research team found remains of ancient human-like creatures in this area and wanted her to further investigate. This could be a big find!

According to letters from her site workers, these bones closely resembled those of modern homo-sapiens, but their skeletal structures were slightly stronger; they were a little taller and their shoulders were extremely broad. Maybe these human-like figures were walking the Earth around the same time as modern humans? What if they interbred which is what may now cause the excessively tall gene in many humans today? Her thinking dug her into a deep hole of sleep where images of the possibilities presented themselves, tucked safely underneath her eyelids.

* * *

The plane touched its feet in Seagaia. To one side of the plane was nothing but ocean and the other side consisted of sand and trees only native to the southern tip of Japan. The private airport was extremely small, seeing as most people flew in to retrieve herbs and spices to sell in the market, then returned to their native cities. Serena gently lifted her eyelids as she felt the small bump of the plane touching the ground. All the while, she kept thinking to herself, 'An hour of sleep never felt so good!' Sooner than later, she was all set to exit the plane; she retrieved her items, and waited for her escort outside the perimeters.

A rugged looking Land Rover awaited her presence and one of her colleagues jumped out the driver's seat to assist her.

"Serena! How was the flight?" The wonderful young woman, Cindy, gave Serena a brief hug and grabbed one of her bags.

"Cindy!" Serena briefly hugged her back as the young woman grabbed the back from her right arm. " I don't really remember the flight…. I of dozed off sometime during it. But apparently, all is well! I'm here." She followed Cindy to the trunk and threw her other luggage inside with her bag.

"Fair enough. Go ahead and get comfortable. We have a long ride ahead of us. You're going to be a very busy woman once we arrive to the crime scene! You've got quite a few admirers who will be hounding you with their finds, trust me." And as Cindy cranked the engine, Serena dozed off yet again.

* * *

This time, she awoke to nothing but bumpy, rough grounds and sand and trees. The trees looked a little strange, especially since they were so massive and they grew directly out of sand. They resembled palm trees but the leaves widened at the end and beveled; there were also groups of purple flowers sprouting from every which way in the trees. The sand below was beautiful. It was some of the cleanest sand she'd ever seen; the only thing imperfect about it were the footprints that were indented on its surface. To the far west was a small chain of mountains that drew her in due to their gorgeous waterfalls.

She was able to the see the site up ahead, which expanded for about four miles; each site worker was given about a mile-stretch to dig and study. She was sure each of her colleagues were in their sections discovering amazing things and collecting data. Cindy brought the car to a halt, turned it off, hopped out, and walked over to her designated section of the site. Serena followed suit, although she was more amazed at the strangeness of this area: the white sand, the palm tree hybrids, and the remnants of human-like life. Her bags stayed in the vehicle for their later trip to the lodging site. As she wandered, Cindy's silhouette disappeared into the distance and she was on her own. She slowly made her way closer to the first hut she saw and admired almost everything her eyes laid site on.

"Serena!" She squinted her eyes and covered her brow ridge with her hand to pick out the source of her name. "Serena!" She noticed a tall figure sprinting her way from the direction of the first hut. As the figure grew closer and closer, she recognized it to be Raul. Raul was a research student that transferred in from Brazil and was very passionate about this line of work; he'd make a fine anthropologist one day.

"Serena! Oh my goodness! I'm so glad you're here!" He ran up to her and gave her a strong, sweaty hug. "I've waited this whole week for you to arrive. I've got to show you my finds! Come!" Before Serena could even react to the sweaty hug, she was being pulled rapidly by Raul to his post, where he'd laid out several crania and femoral bones.

"So the first thing I wanted to show you were the crania we found." He picked up one of the skulls with caution and lightly handed it to Serena. "Now, if you notice, the overall size of the skull is slightly larger than humans. Also, the brain cavity is the same size as humans, with respect to their body size. But if you face the anterior part of the skull toward you…" She turned the front of the skull to eye view, "…do you see anything remarkable?"

There were little chippings in the skull due to weathering, erosion, and deterioration. The skull was slightly discolored and tainted with the color of earth, but there was nothing she noticed about the front half. Upon closer inspection, she did see a small indentation on the forehead area. It was barely noticeable, but there was a small symbol, the shape of a sea mammal tail?

"You see it?" She nodded. "This is extremely interesting, considering that it actually resembles the tail of a dolphin. Was this possibly something etched in the skull of this species at birth?"

Serena just stared in awe at the find. She lightly began to run her finger over the dolphin symbol and immediately felt a burning sensation flow from her fingertip into the rest of her body. What was this feeling? She tried to move her finger away from the symbol, but she couldn't move; her body was paralyzed. The burning felt so good but it was growing stronger and stronger until her skin started to tingle and she could no longer contain the moan she was holding in.

"Mmmmm!" Her voice called in delight of the sensation. It felt as though her whole body was being massaged and burned at the same time.

"Serena, what's going on? You alright?" Raul heard the moan escape from Serena's mouth. She was seemingly stuck there with her finger hovering over the symbol of the skull. He only received a mumble of a response because she could not move her mouth.

"Serena, I have no clue what you said… are you alright?" He went on hoping to get an answer from her. Another mumble in response. She still didn't move and he didn't want her to damage the precious cargo in her hands.

"Let's see if we can get you moved somewhere cool and out this heat." He tried to grab the skull out her hands so he could get her moved but the moment he touched it, an electric pulse shocked his body and the force exerted him backwards. He was knocked unconscious at the contact of ground, while Serena began to glow. As soon as the glow began, it diminished, and it too paralyzed Serena… The only things left were the skull Serena was holding and a slightly smaller, more modern human-like skull.

* * *

The sun beamed down on the sands of Acardmacia as the natives were going about their daily tasks. The dolphins in the sea were giving them a show of a lifetime by doing flips out the water, playing fetch, and gathering fish in an entertaining way. Fishermen stood right at the place where sea kissed land to collect the fish the dolphins so graciously gathered. Woven nets were thrown out and closed with the tightening of a string to secure the caught fish. The dolphins had been helping these villagers catch fish as far as legend could remember and they continued to. Every night, the fish were slow-cooked over a fire and served to everyone on the island, along with a fresh feast of pineapples, coconut milk, and cocoa beans.

Inland, there were a series of organized homes, structured with bamboo and covered and lined with palm leaves and stripped bamboo. The series of homes led to an extremely large hut with one wall and a roof; on the inside of the one wall was a painted picture of a hybrid dolphin and human-like figure. It was adorned with a crown and appeared to be gliding atop a monster wave. Directly behind this hut was the largest home of them all, which was built using the same materials but was reinforced with bamboo walls and stone. This was the residence of the imperial family.

He stood looking out the back of their residence at the beautiful waterfalls the mountains owned. It captivated him every day, more than the site of the roaring waves. He was so fortunate to have been born into the imperial family because their place of residence stood right in front of the Acarmadic Mountains, which were known for their beautiful and numerous amounts of waterfalls. The macian palm trees swayed from side to side as large droplets from the waterfalls made their way to embrace their purple flowers and birds flew around the falls talking away. It was such a serene scene that not everyone in the village was blessed to see. The symbol on his forehead and the blue in eyes began to glow as he felt a calmness come over him; it was going to be a fantastic evening.

This was the day that legend said she would come into his world. She would enter his life through a world unknown and he was to take her in without a complaint. She was to be the one to capture his heart and bear his children. She was to be the one to capture his mischievous spirit and make love to it over and over again like no other had. The ritual time was coming, and he wanted it to be the right one at the right time, but was legend really as accurate as they say? She wouldn't know why she came and she wouldn't know how fundamental a piece to his puzzle she was until ritual was performed. This girl could be anyone!

He made his way back inside to prepare himself for supper which would be happening as soon as half the sun disappeared behind the mountains. He decided to put on none other than his woven-bamboo skirt that was beaded with tiny clam shells. He then adorned his wrists with some of the most pristine bracelets made for him by the best jewelers in the village. He made his way to the front of his home and headed to the shore for the evening feast.

* * *

Whatever just happened to her was extremely terrifying yet exhilarating. The last thing she could recall was holding on to the skull of an ancient hominid and feeling a warmth in her body. The next thing was the closing of her vision into darkness, then she awoke here with no skull in hand. The mountains she was looking at earlier stood before her along with a plethora of waterfalls, beautiful waterfalls. Her hair and clothes were drenched due to the splash of water from the falls, and yet, who knew how long she'd been here and out of it. The day here was almost over because the sun was making its way down the mountain and into the next land's day. She turned her vision to the side opposite the mountain, and noticed a large, beautiful home standing clear as day. It was beautifully built with bamboo and stone walls. The roof was layered with palm leaves tied together with smaller strips of leaves; it was extremely exotic, like something she would imagine to be in the Hawaiian Islands.

With her heart pounding at the uncertainty of her placement, she slowly made her way to the first place she saw, which was the large home. She dripped water onto every beautiful flower she passed until she made her way into the back area of the extensively large place. There were no doors, which was strange, so she peered right inside. What she saw was gorgeous dark granite flooring and beautifully carved and woven furniture. She looked ahead and saw the front entrance which lead out to a series of smaller homes. 'I wonder where those lead. I shouldn't head out too far'. Up ahead to her left were a set of stairs, also made of the same granite that led to another quadrant of this extensive "hut". Where was she? If she was in the same place as earlier, these homes were nowhere to be found before. Strange.

She wasn't going to roam around someone's personal home but this home felt so comfortable. She found her legs heading toward the woven couch without a signal from her brain. This place almost felt familiar. She set down on it's surface without even wringing the water from her wet clothes and hair. The strange feeling that had overcome her upon entrance to this home lulled her into a deep slumber. As her eyes slowly began to close, her mind was able to take her to dreamland yet again.

* * *

The feast was excellent and it was time for him to make his way back to his home. The serving of fish had him ready to have a good rest! The people of the land were exciting and vibrant as usual, making music and dancing ecstatically to the rhythm. They were especially entertaining once they'd had a few serving of the village's Maci-tree juice. The walk home was short and he'd made it to the entrance. He was just about to turn to the right and head up the stairs, but he noticed a glimpse of gold. Gold? He diverted his gaze from right up the stairs to straight ahead into his living area. On his couch was a beautiful blond headed woman. Upon closer inspection of her features, he noticed that she'd not been marked with the symbol of Delphinidae. She was dressed in strange attire, fully layered in garments from shoulders to toes. Who was this foreigner?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I apologize if it got too scientific, but anthropology is my line of work. Please review and the next chapter will be out soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for reading my crazy idea of a story and wanting more! Here is that more you wanted! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Legend had it that the one for him was to walk into his life today… but this woman couldn't possibly be that person. He was expecting for it to be a woman from his local village. He stood right in front of her, tempted to shake her awake. How dare she invade his home and fall asleep right on his sofa. He gently grabbed her by the shoulders and shook; she did not wake. He tried a little harder, still to no avail. Had this girl had too many glasses of the Maci-tree juice? She was out like a bear! This final time, he shook her as hard as he could and she jolted awake from the pain. Her first reaction was to slap; how dare someone interrupt her precious, precious sleep time! Slap she did. She didn't know who she slapped but they definitely deserved it for interrupting her.

"What was that for?!"

She heard the angry voice of a male… wait, how did a male get in her room? She opened her eyes to notice she was definitely not home. Actually, to remember quite frankly, she didn't know where she was but she could remember that home wasn't an option at this point. She looked toward the source of the voice and noticed an amazingly large and sexy man standing in front of her. He was standing at a height of about 6"5 in nothing but a skirt. Oh, if only men where she was from could wear nothing but skirts… she'd be staring at lusciousness all day. His skin was tainted by the nearness of the sun and his hair was as dark as the night. She noticed two striking features of blue, a dolphin tail symbol on his head and the stormy blue within his eyes. 'Interesting site…' She thought back to the skull she held in her hands earlier; maybe it belonged to him?

"Hey! I'm talking to you! You are to respond when spoken to..." The strange man in the room demanded a response, in a strange language she could understand? That instantly broke her trance as her confusion grew stronger. Maybe she'd be able to speak it too?

"I'm sorry! I'm…. lost!" She quickly blurted out, almost at an inaudible speed. Good news though, she seemed to have the ability to speak the language! But what to do if he ask of her origins? Say she was from Japan? She didn't think she was anywhere near a place called Japan at this point in time.

"You're lost? Are you a wanderer trying to find a city?" He questioned.

"Um…." A wanderer trying to find a city, that's actually a pretty good one. She'd use it. "Yes! In fact, I am. I come from a place way past the mountains and I was trying to find the shore…" It was true, she did come from a place past the mountains, now, where were these mountains? Hopefully they were the same ones from earlier.

"Okay. Strange girl…" He stared at her intently, trying to figure out what should be done with this wandering soul. She seemed as though she had been through it with her tousled hair and rough looking clothes. She definitely wasn't from around this place. No one here possessed hair that color, nor were the women as small she. Also, she was dressed so strangely for a native; she was in fact very lost.

"Well, I must introduce myself, despite our rude encounter moments ago." He winced at the thought of the slap. "I am Prince Darien of the Arcadamacian Empire." He stooped down to her eye level. "You are very lucky to have stumbled into my household, for others would have killed an intruder at first glance. Especially a sleeping foreigner..." His eyes narrowed in on her to express the seriousness in his tone.

A vein popped in Serena's head as she heard the last portion. "You mean to tell me that I could have been killed instantly?" She mocked him in a sarcastic tone of voice. She didn't seem to take his previous comment to heart.

"Yes. I could have easily killed you. Intruders are not respected around here and we only allow foreigners under special guidelines." The tone of voice didn't change and he still wore the same expression as before. Serena on the other hand, was still not up for what could have been her immediate death.

"I doubt you would have killed me, but I'd gladly take your offer…" Her grin of challenge was on. This man thought he could kill her, he had it coming.

"I will allow you to stay for the night visitor, but you are to be gone and headed back to your native lands at the rise of the sun over the seas. Is that understood?" Her playfulness was a bit agitating but she did him no harm. He needed her to understand that she was not a welcome guest and that her presence needed to disappear or the next step would need to be taken.

"No problem, I will be gone." With that, she rested her head back onto the woven sofa and tried to rest her eyes to sleep, yet sleep did not come so easy this time. She heard him divert his footsteps to the other direction and head up the stairs, hopefully not to return until she was gone in the morning.

* * *

The sun had set and the darkness blanketed the sky with a faint shimmer of life from the waning crescent moon. It touched the waters flowing down the mountains lightly and created a beautiful picture for those who could see. Prince Darien stood from his balcony in his personal quarters, again staring at the waterfalls and admiring the moon's highlights to its waters. The woman he was to marry came from that mysterious place so far away; hopefully she was disguised among the local village. He loved to stare at whatever picture he could get from the moon because there were a few days where he wouldn't be able to see it. Would she ever come? Was legend wrong about the date of her appearance?

He remembered the strange woman downstairs who seemed to appear out of nowhere, and the nerve she had stepping into his home! Not even the villagers were allowed to step foot without prior permission. However, out of the goodness of his heart, he let her stay with a stipulation of her disappearance in the morning. His expression softened as he thought back to her beauty. She was definitely unique amongst the many women he'd seen.

He went to his bed and grabbed one of his pillows and a throw to hand to his "house guest". He headed downstairs to the stranger, whom he lifted her head to place the pillow beneath and then covered her with the throw. The nights by the oceans tended to be very chilly and he wanted to make sure she was well enough to leave in the morning. After his good deed, he took time to admire the strange woman. She was extremely beautiful, exotic in a sense. Never had he seen a woman with golden locks, he had only heard in legend that they existed. Her eyes were also the blue of the deep ocean, especially with the anger she held toward him earlier that day; she was quite a sprite. His gaze softened toward her. 'Maybe I should allow her to stay a little longer, since she is lost…'

Serena heard his footsteps when he approached her, but she pretended to remain asleep. She felt him lift her head and place a pillow underneath it as he covered her with a blanket of some sort, felt like an animal skin. He came just in time because she was starting to freeze. She was not all the way dry from her arrival earlier and the cool air swept its way through the open doorways and windows. She then heard nothing for a while, but she could feel his presence over her back, what was he doing?

After a while of stillness, she finally decided to make a move. She turned her body around as the faint shimmer of the moon illuminated her eyes. He was in fact still standing behind her! What a creep!

"Is everything alright?" Her voice was husky and her eyes were low.

"I never caught your name… you know mine, now what is yours?"

"Serena." She responded, slightly annoyed that he'd wanted to have another conversation.

"Serena..." He let it roll of his tongue, "I think I will allow you to stay a while longer, since you are lost." She looked up at him confused. She did not know where she was and she probably would have stumbled on another village that was not this gracious if she would have left in the morning. Other villages may have actually beheaded her. The terror! She was needed in her home to discover and study fossils.

"Thank you Prince Darien… Your gesture is much appreciated…"

"Darien… just call me Darien. Now, you must tell me of your native place. What is it like? I have never seen garments such as yours in any villages around here…"

She sat upright and made her way to the back porch where she could see the place she woke up in just hours ago. Who would have known that the waterfalls would be so beautiful underneath the moon light?

"Well Darien…." She would be blatantly lying about her home, but she knew little about the place she was in now, who is to say what would happen if she told him the exact truth. "I come from a place so far away, that the culture is unimaginable. There are no mountains and the trees are few and far between. The beauty of my home does not compare to the natural beauty of this place… it is dark and stoic, if you know what I mean?"

"I can tell by the paleness of your skin… How did you acquire our language?"

"To be honest, I couldn't tell you. Maybe it was something taught to me as a child? Who knows…" She gulped, hoping he'd bought her lie. "But could you tell me about where I am?"

He also made his way to the back porch area to see what Serena saw, the waterfalls. "You are in the land of Acardmacia, which is an empire millions of years old. We are founded of my father, a Dolphin King, and my mother, a human, who ruled over this land until their passing at my birth. They now inhabit the land as spirits, but I inherited this great village and all the things to come with it."

Although he did give a decent description of the name of the place, he still did not tell her where she was, but he probably only knew of his native lands. She was starting to figure that maybe she was not in the present-day. She could have possibly been thrown through some wormhole that transported her to the deep past. She looked to her right where the prince stood and noticed him staring at her with a softness in his eyes.

"Serena, you are to stay here until you can locate a way home. If you are to stay here, you must use the attire of our women, as you will stick out in the garments you're in now. I will offer you my room or one of the many upstairs in the royal quarters." He started off. He needed to give the other side of the deal also. "But please do not become comfortable and please don't find yourself complacent, for once the arrival of my beloved is here, you must be gone." He pivoted and walked towards the stairs for the second time that night. "Follow me…" And that she did. 'At least Mr. Royal pants has some type of a heart.'

She was taken into a different quarter of a place she already thought to be extravagant. Not only was this place made of simple materials such as bamboo and palm leaves, but it had an upstairs area that seemed unbelievable to her. Bulbs of fire illuminated from the stairway to the hall, making it much easier to view the magnificent design of this house. The stairs were of the same granite floors, but the walls were woven and separated the many rooms on this level. Straight back were a set of double doors, the only doors in the house it seemed. She assumed this to be his personal room, while the others were guest suites. He stopped right at the top of the stairs.

"So, which room shall it be?" He raised an eyebrow as he awaited her response

She looked around to see if there was really any difference between one room and the next; there wasn't. She also looked ahead towards the double doors, but she didn't want to take that room, as it may belong to Mr. Royale himself. To her immediate left was the room she'd use for now.

"I will take this one." She pointed to her room of choice and Darien led her right inside. It had a queen size bed set above a beautifully carved bed frame. There were four different figures carved onto each post of the bed, each one a beautiful female. The wood used to carve their faces was of a tree she hadn't seen since she'd been here.

"Who are the women carved in the bed?" She asked out of pure curiosity.

"They are the goddesses bound to protect our palace. Each serves a different purpose." He walked over to the lower right side of the bed frame and began explaining. "This figure right beside me is the Goddess Araya; she controls war and fire. Right next to her is her opposite, Amiya. Amiya keeps the waters calm and she also keeps the calmness of our village." He then walked to the upper right side of the bed and once again began explaining. "This one is the Goddess Litalia; she controls our weather. We try to do everything we can to keep her in good spirits. The last, to the right of Litalia, is the Goddess Minara. Minara controls our emotions, but most importantly, she controls love."

"When do these goddesses appear?"

"They haven't actually… they won't appear until their leader, the goddess of the moon and serenity, makes her presence known. However, they do influence our lives through their spirits." He nodded off the subject and went on to the next thing. "I will have clothing items waiting for you when you awake in the early day Serena. If you must relieve yourself of today's energy, there is an area for bathing through that entry." He pointed across the room where Serena saw a tub and a toilet. Irrigation? How about that? "Sleep well, sleep great." With that, Darien headed off to his room through the grand double doors.

Once she heard his doors closing, she stripped herself of her clothing items and headed straight for the tub. The tub was made of the same granite as the floors but the four walls that separated it were raised. She noticed there was a drain drilled into the bottom, along with a stopper, and the water controls consisted of two pumps. She assumed one was for cool water and the other for warm. 'Impressive. Pretty nifty people.' She tested both pumps to verify her theory, and she was correct. The warm one was pumped until the tub was filled to the halfway line. She hopped in and allowed the warm water to relax her muscles.

Today had been quite eventful. She had somehow been transported to another version or an earlier time of the place she was sent to earlier that day. All she was headed there to do was to study the fossils and give them a place in the geologic time scale of Earth. However, the fates had a different view of what her trip meant. She wondered just when in the geologic time spectrum she'd been sent to? If she was back in time that was. How long would she be here? Would she be able to get back to what she knew as home? The weight of what happened to her actually began to sink in. She was in deep shit. Here she was, in some unknown place and time, staying with an unknown person who proclaimed to be some dolphin/human prince? Only time would tell. Her body sank deeper in the tub at that realization.

She peered around for any cleansing products and in a small container to her left were the soaked petals of the macian trees, which smelled like a combination of gardenia and orange, a nice fresh scent. She took the liquid the petals soaked in and spread it all across her body, enjoying the richness of smells igniting her nostrils. She then proceeded to wash her long blonde hair, which if hanging ended right behind her knees. The dirt of the day all washed away along with her sanity….

* * *

The sun peaked through the pane less windows along with the cheerful songs of the variety of birds nearby. Serena was tucked safely underneath a light animal throw with her head safely plopped on a pillow made of bird feathers. Once she'd hopped out the tub, she'd fallen fast asleep in her offered bed, with the goddesses watching over her. It was actually the best sleep she'd felt in ages. Her naked body rubbed against the smooth material underneath the throw, which she still had yet to identify, but it helped keep her skin moisturized throughout the night. She sat up and the throw instantly fell to her lap. She yawned and stretched to get the day started, bare breast happily stretching with her.

At this point in time, Darien was making his way back up the staircase with a breakfast for his guest and was not expecting to see the lovely sight before him. Here, an angel was present, no longer that rude girl from last night. The sun's rays made her golden hair glow and caused a slight shimmer on her skin. His eyes narrowed in to her breasts which were highly visible and out in the open. They were beautiful mounds of porcelain plates with supple strawberries in their centers. They were quite large and perky for a woman so small. Her breast lead down to an evenly toned stomach and miniature waist. Never had he seen a woman so unique and perplexing, he couldn't help but stare.

Serena's stretch had gotten her off to a great start for the day but when she opened eyes, she wasn't expecting to see prince pompous staring her down like a long lost fetish. His eyes were glued to her and once she checked herself out, she could see why. She quickly grabbed the throw to cover herself from his view. His daze was broken.

"Well, g-g-good morning, Darien." She stumbled at first, a little embarrassed at what just happened. "Didn't you promise me some native clothing or something? I can't have you staring me down like that…"

"And why can't I stare you down that way? You exposed yourself to me, I'm just an opportunist who was given an opportunity."

"That doesn't mean you come and stare right at me! There is such a thing as privacy you know!" Then she recalled that there were no doors in this house, except on his room, and there were no windows it seemed as well.

"I brought you something to eat and your articles of clothing are waiting in my room, but you must come to get them." He stepped inside the room she was occupying with a plate full of native fruits, sliced to perfection and ready to eat. He sat it down right in front of Serena and walked out to his room.

On the plate were two different fruits; one was a purple fruit that resembled a strawberry and the other was a pineapple like fruit, but it was orange instead of yellow. They smelled delightful and it wasn't often that Serena was treated to a plate of fresh fruit for breakfast. She tasted the strawberry-like fruit and was hit with a tangy and sweet taste. This would have made an excellent juice without the sugar! She then tasted the pineapple-like fruit and there was no surprise there, tasted just like pineapple, but it was more sweet than tangy. Once she finished, she went to put on the clothes she had on last night to go and retrieve her new garments, but they reeked of sweat and a sour smell, probably due to their improper drying. She'd have to go to this stranger's room in nothing but her birthday suit to retrieve these "native" clothes to help her blend in. 'Ugh! Why me?' And that's when the idea of a lifetime popped into her head. 'I can just use the throw to cover me up!'

With the throw around her body, she headed to the open entry of Darien's room and he sat on his bed with his plate of fruit. He was wearing an animal skinned skirt today, held up by a thick string, but it defeated the purpose of covering his genitalia because he sat on the bed with one leg up. Serena's eyes zeroed in on the exposed area and were stuck staring. How could the unimaginable be possible?

"See something you like visitor?" Darien noticed the direction of Serena's eyes which were directed between his legs. He also noticed that she was able to find a way to cover herself before retrieving her clothing items. "You act as though you've never seen a man before?"

"To be honest, I do see something I like. But, I am disinterested due to the person who owns it. I'll pass." Did all men walk around like this?

"Don't think you're an exception to the rule, if I wanted to please you "Serena", it would be no problem and you wouldn't oblige to it either."

Day two of them knowing each other and somehow, the topic ended up at sex.

* * *

Thanks so much for sticking with me! Please review . I only post chapters based on the amount of reviews I'm getting because that lets me know people WANT MORE! Stay tuned for Chapter Three…..


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you for all the continued support. I did notice quite a few grammatical errors in chapters one and two, they have been corrected for even more viewing pleasure. Here is the chapter three you all have been waiting for!

_Somewhere, she waits_

_Ready to be awoken_

_She dreams of me in her restful state_

_But her life never spoken_

_Will I be her hero?_

_Save her from eternal sleep?_

_Hopefully, that comes true_

_Because the one she waits for is ME_

**Chapter Three**

The topic of sex, so lightly mentioned in her modernized culture, but here as well? It was almost as if he could sniff the lack of sex in her being, the need for penetration, the want for sexual stimulation, all in a woman he just met. She wouldn't fall for it though, she had other, more pertinent things to focus on and she wouldn't become a part of his list. Instead of thinking on those pertinent matters, like her fieldwork and what she was doing here, she was focusing on something else.

"Where are the garments that I've been promised?" Why not ignore his last statement? It was ridiculous anyways.

Darien reached beside him and held up a sack. "These are it." He then sat them directly next to his raised leg. "Now come and get them."

Serena's face went from confusion to disbelief. The jerk! He knew what he was doing and she wanted no part in it! If she so much as stood directly over him, he might take that as an opportunity to…. Who knows? 'What would he do? Would he pull me on top of him and kiss me deeply or even strip me of my throw? No, no, NO! Don't think those things. He is a jerk who just wants the good stuff you have. Keep it in your pants Serena!'

"I guess I will be sporting this lovely throw then. If you think I'm coming anywhere near you and your open parts, you've got it twisted buddy!" She pivoted and made quite the exit to her room. Maybe more sleep will take her mind off her current situation.

Darien smirked as he watched her retreating form. She was very fun to mess with, especially sexually. How long before she became his sex slave… tomorrow maybe? But it's bound to happen. The girl hasn't been touched in quite some time; he could smell her sweet juices escaping her treasure from his bed. An interesting smell he'd say, one he'd love to taste. He might have to work a little harder than usual to get it, but the prince always gets what he wants.

She had made it to the room and sleeping for a whole extra day didn't sound like a bad idea. She hopped on the bed and spread the throw all around her. Sleepy time it was! As if she were a light switch, she dozed off into a peaceful slumber. Once her light snores could be heard, the wood posts of her bed started to glow. Whispers could be heard, but only by those awake. Serena was completely unaware and that is what the whisperers wanted.

"She's here!"

"She has come! Our princess!"

"How we have longed her presence! Now we can make her and Prince Daaaarien fall in love!"

"Shut up! She isn't that great and he deserves better…"

"Oh hush up Raye. You can't be hateful all the time! She is our soon to be queen."

"Yeh right Mina. Once I'm able to get my hands on that little ditz, it'll be just like the good ol' days. I'll show her whose boss!"

The battle between the supposed Mina and Raye continued on for some minutes before a loud rumble of thunder came from outdoors.

"Can you two stop it?! We didn't bring her here for you to dominate Raye and she is not your love doll Mina. I'm supposed to keep it sunny today but you two are really peeving me off. I feel a strong storm coming in." And with that, the goddess Lita made the rain and thunder come.

"Well thanks Mina and Raye, due to your silly argument, you've ruined a perfectly nice day." Ami finally pitched in, not really one for rainy days. "Now look, we've got some very important matters to discuss; our princess is here and we must find a way to awaken her."

"I agree with Ami on this one guys. We need to focus our attention to more serious matters." Lita's voice left the statement open ended, hopefully for a response from the bickering Raye and Mina.

"Okay.." They replied in unison.

Ami's voice started the group discussion. "There are only three ways to awaken her, the most obvious is for her to fall in love. The stipulation is that she must fall in love with the right one and we do not know who he is. The second would have to be during a very intense session of….well…"

"Love making?" Mina threw out there.

"Yes! Again, the only stipulation to that is she must be stimulated 100% before she resurfaces. And the last method involves us being in flesh form. The only way that will happen is if she is in the process of stimulation on a full moon night. Our voices must come in unison together and we will form earthly forms."

"So what are we to do till then?" A curious Mina asked.

"We wait and watch over her. We must make sure she is safe. If anything suspicious should arise, we must contact the gate keeper."

After Ami's last statement, the posts dimmed and the voices disappeared. Serena was the only presence left and she was spread all over the bed with the throw only covering her lower legs. Life was good right now; in what part of the modern world could you sleep for two days straight? If nowhere was your answer, you've just won a million dollars! No, really.

Darien walked out his room with Serena's sack of clothes and headed straight for her room. 'Maybe I am being a little difficult.' As soon as he made it to the doorway, he saw her bare body sprawled across the bed and he couldn't deny the love for what he saw. That same smell from earlier, it was even stronger now. Her scent permeated his nostrils like an irresistible meal; in a trance, he walked closer and closer until he could almost taste the smell. He gently sat himself next to her sleeping form, being drawn in like an African cat to fresh meat. Before he could even stop himself, he found his head lowering on its own and his mouth watering for just a taste. Her legs were spread and this would be the perfect opportunity. He slowly laid the sack on the bed and went in for the prize. He heard an instant sigh of satisfaction as his lips touched her pearl. The taste was everything he imagined it to be, nothing he'd ever tasted before but everything he had ever wanted to taste. It was so tasty that he devoured her all while she slept. Her moans were all he needed to keep going, although her flavor was just as impeccable. The moaning got louder until he felt her hands jab his face in deeper and that is when she awoke, to a wonderful release.

She knew that dream was too good to not be true. She dreamt of a blank face devouring her treasure and come to find out, it was the pompous prince who made his way between her thighs. Jerk!

After she looked down and realized who was between her legs and began to understand what had just happened, she slapped him. "You fucking jerk! Who told you that you were allowed to violate me that way! I do not remember giving you any permission to so much as touch me!"

"Let's clear some things up, you were on your bed, body exposed. Am I supposed to ignore that sight? I take being an opportunist to the next level. Secondly, the moans escaping your mouth were proof enough that you enjoyed your release. I'm sure you wouldn't mind having it again." He rubbed his cheek after to soothe the sting. Maybe he had a thing for getting slapped by this woman?

Serena rolled her eyes in annoyance. How could he think that what he did was okay? You can't just start smooching on random vajayjays, that's absurd! Yet, this idiot proved her morals wrong.

"This would have never happened if you would have given me those clothing items!"

"Well—"

"You know what Darien… I did enjoy it. And I would let you do it again, but know this… I will not fall into your ultimate trap. You and I will not be having consensual sex and I will never pleasure you. If you get me to break my word, I will bear your children." Maybe the promise at the end was a little out there, but she knew how good she was with keeping promises to herself. She would not fall into his trap! "Now get the hell off of me!" She shoved his face and kicked his body away from her.

"I've laid your sack of garments on the bed Serena." Darien pointed to where they were. "And be careful what you promise, because I want quite a few young."

"Don't ever try to pull anything like that again! You won't be so lucky next time. And don't worry, none of your children will pop out this body…"

"Don't forget whose home you're staying in…" And with that, he turned and smirked his way to his room. He could still smell her fragrance on his upper lip. He had to taste her again. Something about this flavor drove him mad.

It had begun to thunder and rain about an hour ago and it didn't show any signs of letting up. That means something pissed off the goddess Litalia. Rain hadn't come in months and now it was pouring. What changed? In correlation, that meant no clear skies for viewing of the moon. He would be left in the dark in a state of wondering for when this woman would come. He'd have to enjoy his little spectator until she arrived. That girl was quite interesting, he had only just met her and already couldn't resist her unique aroma. How could something so sweet and perfect exist?

'Fucking jerk! Who does he think he is coming into my personal space and violating it?! I've got a thing for him… he will never be able to access my special place again… although it was amazing.' She began to blush at the thought of her dream which really turned out to be him. 'It was kind of good. I might have to use him again one day. But no SEX! None of it, not having it!" She used her teeth to rip her throw in halves until it was down to a desirable size. She used it to make herself an almost chastity belt. No way was he accessing her cherry drop now! She tucked it in various places so that it held on tight. She stood proud in nothing but her freshly made diaper! That's when the thunder struck and boy did she hate thunder.

She screamed so loud, it shook the house as bad as the rumbles outside. The next thing she did was rush into Darien's room for instant protection. She jumped straight into his arms and buried her head into his bare chest. Darien noticed her in her toddler like state, with her diaper like contraption on.

"Reverting back to infancy are we?" No response. "I knew you'd be running back to me little one." Darien wrapped his arms around her petite form and began caressing her back. He was enjoying the feel of her silken hair on his chest and breasts against his stomach.

"I hate you! Just shut up and keep me safe!" Her voice was muffled from his chest but he heard the message loud and clear.

"Is the little kitty cat afraid of a little bit of thunder?"

This time, she didn't answer, she just stayed in his arms until she heard the rain and thunder start to let up. 'This was not a good look for her. If this was a game they were playing, she was not winning it at all. He manipulated her with her clothes this morning, he touched her most sacred part in the afternoon, and now she was in his arms vulnerable to the thunder.'

"It's okay, I promise to keep you safe Serena. No thunder will get you from here." He rubbed the top of her head and squeezed her a little tighter.

'What was he doing? Comforting her like this? Taking advantage of her vulnerabilities.' She was starting to back away from his embrace, but delayed it due to the comfort of his arms and bare chest. His chest was firm but the skin covering it was as soft as petals of a flower. His arms were also just as firm but they were large and ripped for protection. She finally snapped and pushed him off of her.

"Now that you aren't whimpering anymore, I wanted to tell you that your diaper contraction will not keep you safe from me. I have my ways, even if I have to fight." He crossed his arms in a gesture of competition.

"Here I am, a scared person, and all you want to do is mention sex? Insensitive you are!"

Darien snatched her by her shoulder, turned her around and pulled her into yet another embrace. This time he loosened up a little and stared straight into her eyes. He then bent down to whisper into her ear…

"I smell you Serena. You have a smell so sweet and arousing that I just can't seem to stay away from it. You must remember that I am half dolphin; we indulge in sex as if our lives depend on it. At this moment, I feel as though by not having you just once, I may kill my sex drive." He slowly pulled away from her ear and did the most unexpected thing next… he kissed her, and he kissed her deep.

Serena didn't want to give in to this passionate kiss of a stranger, but it felt so right to indulge. 'Maybe just once…' She began to respond to his tongue licking the inside of her mouth and his lips swallowing hers whole. She could feel the truth in his statement through this kiss, so passionate. Suddenly, he stopped and released her.

"Are you hungry?" The transition from kiss to conversation was a little too hard for Serena to follow but Darien did it with no hesitation. How could he go from this overly sexual man-thing to a hungry man-thing?

She stared up at him with a blank face, flabbergasted at the previous happenings. How could he make that statement, kiss her oh so passionately then ask her if she was hungry? Something was off.

"Se-re-na, are you hungry?" He repeated himself.

"I'm not sure, when was the last time we ate?"

"Well, I ate about midday…" He smirked with that comment, "But you ate at the rise of the sun over the seas." Serena rolled her eyes at his remark.

"I guess I am a little hungry. What to eat?"

"My village serves dinner at the lowering of the sun below the mountains on each day. It typically consists of food sent by my brethren, fruit, and maci tree juice."

"I could use some food I guess."

"That sounds good, but first, can I eat a little something while we are here?"

"Why are you asking me, this is your house?"

"Because what I want, you have."

Serena's face turned a pale color before flushing red. The thoughts of the feelings she had earlier that day came back. In her dream, the mystery man was tasting her treasure and she was loving every minute of it. The only actual downside was that it was no dream and the mystery man was Darien. How could he spring this on her like this? It wasn't like the experience was horrible, it was actually probably the best she's ever received. And didn't he mention something about her smell? What is that all about… that whole "I can smell you statement" was kind of creepy, yet erotic.

"Ummm, no?" She was unsure as to what to say. Should she give it another chance? It was a free favor, right? "Wait a minute, is that all you want to do?"

"That is all. I've been craving your taste since I first smelled you and even more after I tasted you the first time."

"You know what? We can't do this Darien. This seems strange…"

He pulled back in for another kiss and he kissed her deeper than the first time. "How about now? Can I taste it now?" Serena's eyes were closed from the kiss and she was left speechless. 'Should I say yes?'

Darien's need and desire for her permission pushed the more animalistic side of him to the forefront. His eyes began to glow an eerie blue and self-control was starting to become little and far between. His nature was showing and Serena wasn't about to have a choice in the matter. "Let me have another taste…" This time, he wasn't asking, it was demanding.

At those words, Serena's body fell into a trance. All she could was allow him what he wanted. She felt his body began to push her in some direction and that's when she felt the bed. She could feel the contraption she made earlier being ripped off in less than a second; how did he do that? Before her mind went into complete ecstasy, she could feel Darien kissing her lightly before enjoying his pre-dinner. Those light kisses were nothing compared to deep devouring of her treasure.

'What is happening right now?' That was the only thought running through her mind as she lost track of time and space.

Thank you all for your support! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you for chapter four .


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** And the waiting is halted for at least another few pages. Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy what this story has in store.

_I've been meaning to do you in the garden_

_Been breathing so hard, we both could use the oxygen_

_And it's all good_

_And it's all free_

_And it's all you_

_And only me_

_Rolling in the dirt_

_Wrestling myself inside you_

_Give it to you over again and over again_

**Chapter Four**

The situation at hand was not one that she necessarily hated but she didn't want to be quite in it…at least not yet. There were more important things to worry about than this – like where she was, why she was brought here, who this man was in front of her. But no, the more primal side of her was being surfaced and for all her anthropologic studies of the primal nature of the human species, she felt she could at least control what little of her was operated by her brain. Time had a different option in store for her and her brain wasn't necessarily in control of her body; they were in two different places at the same time which resulted in her current predicament.

She wanted him to stop, of course she did! Here she was, at the mercy of a male from an unidentified species of hominid, allowing him to have his way with her. Well technically, she wasn't allowing him to have his way but he took his way. She didn't really mind it. He was rather good-looking, massive in size compared to her, and he definitely knew what he was doing. And if you add in the fact that her body was paralyzed by some seemingly mystical powers he held, you'd be in for a ride.

It was almost crazy that he held the control over her body needed to keep her from obliging his advances; she definitely would have kicked him in his face a couple of times by now. The crazier part was how adamant he'd been in trying to get this taste. What was so special about IT that he had to do just that? She was just another member of the human species, biologically female with physically female organs, and her kind could be found anywhere – at least in her realm. She wasn't sure what was up with this one.

The thinking was only a distraction from the situation at hand. HE WAS GOOD. But she couldn't give in and let him know she was enjoying herself. He may use that as a weapon against her in later time and she had a bet to win. He would not take her and she would not have his child. What kind of male-centric logic was that? She was definitely more than just a vessel for procreation and she liked to think of herself as nontraditional in that sense. Her thoughts were interrupted as that familiar feeling came again. He was about to do it once more. She was asleep earlier when it happened, but he was about to have what he so desired, a taste. He was like an animal in his pursuit of her. He chased her down, hypnotized her, and took the very fruit from her being.

The sounds escaping her mouth at her release was enough for him to know he did his job and he did it well. She also gave to him the sweetest treat he ever tasted. It was something so special that even he could not understand the irrationality he used to attain it. Never before had he needed something so bad and didn't understand why. He'd just met this girl and already she'd had something so precious and inexplicable, that the idea of the one written in fate for him wouldn't even compare to this. He pressed himself into her heat as the juice flowed from her into him. It invigorated him at the very least, gave him even more energy than before, and it intoxicated his mind because even this was not enough. He had to let her go. He couldn't hold her any longer and they needed to head to the village dinner. This could be continued much later and the burst he'd just been given would have to do for now.

Just like that, she was free. She glared down at him and did exactly what she would have done, if not for her recent paralyzation. The kick was quick and hit the spot she needed it to – his nose. She was hoping to at least extract a little blood but to her dismay, he only stood straight up and smiled down at her.

"I take it that you are now ready for a taste of my village meals?" The smirk remained on his face as he questioned her.

"Darien… this is unacceptable! How dare you force me into giving you what you want? What about my choice? Does that not matter?" She slid off the bed in all her naked glory to stand right in front of him. One finger, two finger, they were both headed for his chest. "You know, this is considered rape where I am from. I will NOT tolerate this type of behavior, especially from a man I just met!"

She appeared clearly frustrated but her face was still flustered from the earlier release.

"From the looks and the taste of it, you didn't quite mind it." He used that moment to run his fingers across her treasure for any remnants of her juice. He held it in front of her to prove his point. "I don't think women who are raped would respond to their rapist the way you just responded to me." He licked what he was able to retrieve from his fingers after he proved his point.

"It doesn't matter if I enjoyed it or not, the fact of the matter is that your advances were unwanted!" It was true, she thoroughly enjoyed the situation, but he also needed to respect her right to say no. He still didn't seem to get the point because his smirk only remained after she elaborated.

Maybe this was not the place for her to stay. Maybe she needed to get out of here and actually figure out a way back home. She swiftly turned on her heel and headed out the entrance to his room. Her clothes should still be where she left them. Though they had a little smell from improper drying, she'd need them in her quest of finding her way home. Her feet led her right through the door of her temporary lodging and her clothes were safely hanging in the bathroom. They didn't have quite the stench she was expecting but they still smelled slightly sour. 'This will have to do.'

Her clothes were on her body and shoes on her feet; it was time to head of out this wretched place and seek clues of getting back to her world of familiarity. She made her way to give Darien to give a thank you and goodbye before heading out the backdoor through which she came.

"Darien, thank you for your hospitality but I fear I must try to find my way home."

He put his hand up to his temple as he heard her say that phrase. He noticed the way she was dressed – in the garments from earlier – and knew this could be a real issue for the travelling girl.

"Serena, you can't leave. I understand that you're a wanderer but it's not safe out there for you, especially dressed like that." He looked her up and down to make the point that she was a potential target.

"I don't care, I need to find my way back home and staying here isn't going to help me do it." She pivoted on one foot and made her dramatic exit through the backdoor. Who was he to tell her that she couldn't leave? She had important business to handle and being stuck in lala land as if nothing was wrong wouldn't help her fix it. She needed to be back at her excavation site trying to take samples from the recently discovered pieces. Even though what she thought she saw while at the site was the skull of THAT man, she'd much rather study the bones than gather empirical evidence from the source itself.

* * *

She was in the direction of the waterfall, hoping to discover a clue in the place she first saw upon arriving here. Nothing, except the sereneness of the nature around her. Those beautiful trees were everywhere and animals of the nearby forest could be heard in their travels. She decided to stay along the foot of the mountain, maybe finding more clues for return. It definitely was a beautiful world and she couldn't recall seeing anything like this back home. Even the excavation site was barren to this. There were the lush Maci trees helping to comprise the forest, the gentle waterfalls creating just the right sounds, and the birds chirping overhead, flying near and against the mountain. Beauty.

She noticed the evaporation of water from the recent thunderstorm around her as the Sun, still beaming, began to set. Her stomach began to rumble and that's when she remembered how hungry she really was. She was supposed to go eat with that beast of a man, but his sight wasn't in line with hers. He was only being generous by allowing her to stay but expected other things as well. She considered herself to be a rather prideful individual. When her mind was set, that was the final decision. There were few times that she actually gave in to societal pressures and those times were few and far between. The recent events weren't necessarily her choice. He caught her sleeping at first and then he used some strange power to keep her the second time. She would have never willingly given him that…though to her pleasure.

She shook her head as she continued walking. The sun was no longer visible, though the light of the moon came to replace it. It was breathtakingly beautiful and larger in the sky, outshining the stars which were millions of light years away. Who needed those silly stars anyway when you were on a planet that had its own personal satellite? She laughed at the thought and continued searching. She didn't once stop to think about the possible danger she was in as she walked the foot of the mountain so late at night.

The footsteps were distant but they were near. Shock replaced the smile on her face and she began to think of that sound. Footsteps. Something she hadn't heard in so long, especially in such large numbers. Voices were also approaching. She kept walking. The footsteps didn't seem to be coming near her but she seemed to be approaching them. Where had she landed? How long had she been walking? Two hours maybe? The voices also seemed to be stagnant as she approached. She was nearing people, maybe food too? She smiled as she saw the trees began to dance around her due to the movement of a fire. The smells hit her next. Oh how good food sounded at this point in time. Her feet landed her in front of tens of people who were casually feasting in an inhabited location at the foot of the mountain. The trees which were once so full around began to disappear and all she began to see was grass. And dirt. And people. And homes. And food.

She wasn't sure if she should just keep walking or if she should stop through. What if they didn't even speak her language? Just think if she had to explain herself to a group of people through a pretty large language barrier. That'd be conflict enough in itself. She kept her sight forward and decided not to make her presence known. She may have to settle for a beeline to the beach, catch a fish, and have her own version of sushi. The hunger was starting to overtake her.

She didn't get far before she heard a voice behind her.

"KUH! JUIBRIDA!" She had no idea what was said but she kept moving instead of stopping to figure it out.

"KUUUUUUH!" The voice was following her. She had no idea what was about to transpire. "JUIBRIDA!" Next thing she heard was sprinting, of more than one set of feet. She also began to sprint. She didn't understand what was happening and she needed to get herself to safety.

She didn't once turn her head as she ran but she did feel a slight sting hit her neck. Maybe one of the forest mosquitos? Stupid bloodsuckers. She kept sprinting as she slapped the spot on her neck, the forest beginning to become a maze around her. The treetops, now dark amongst her smiled in her direction and their branches began to sway. The illumination from the fire still in her peripheral, she felt its heat capsulate her and pull her back in. No! She was running forward not heading back. She began to pant as the hallucinations took her over. The world she was once seeing was now turning into a black abyss as she slowly began to fade away. What had just happened?

The footsteps from behind found their target and picked her up to be brought back to the village. They could smell her, and if anything, they knew she was the one.

* * *

Her eyes slowly began to open as the light hit her directly in the face. Her body had a strange feeling and she couldn't shake it off. She looked down only to realize she was stripped of her clothing…what happened?

She was roaming the forest last night in hopes of finding her way home. About two hours into her walk, she ran into what appeared a group of people but she decided to remain hidden. Some way and somehow though, they caught on to her presence. She took a run for it and that's all she could really remember.

She was naked. That was for sure. She also was not laying down. That was also for sure. She was tied to a wall with her bare back facing it. Her feet were free while her two arms were held tightly by two ropes attached to the wall behind her. If she thought this trip wouldn't get any creepier. If she had been running, where had she stopped running and fallen into someone's grasp? When had she been brought here? Had she fallen asleep during her sprint to get away?

Footsteps were approaching. Her arms hung above her as she looked up, only to see a feminine silhouette. The woman was similar in size to her and also bore no clothing. Her breast sat in the open air as her long black hair trickled down her sides and back. Green eyes peered through to her as the woman came closer.

"Tuj hait peqh? Juju claike maijd deit blordnit?" The woman seemed to be speaking to her, but she couldn't be because she didn't understand what was being said. Serena notice the charm hanging from her forehead. It was a beautiful emerald.

Moments past and nothing was said back. The woman came even closer to her and slapped her into existing again.

"TUI HAIT PEGH?" Her eyes grew with what sounded like a question. "JUJU CLAIKE MAIJD DEIT BLORDNIT?" Her tone was serious but unfortunately for Serena, she could not be understood.

More moments passed and Serena still remained quiet. This language was so foreign and she couldn't only help but imagine what this woman was saying. Her choice to not speak threw her in for a surprise at the next thing that happened. Instead of being beaten anymore by this strange woman, her chin was lifted and a kiss was placed right on her lips. Then her neck. Then her shoulders.

"STOP!" Serena finally spoke. Or yelled for that fact. What was up with this world and sex?

"So your dor not speak ther language?" The woman spoke but this time it was somewhat comprehensible. She must have recognized what Serena said. She had a very heavy accent but she sounded as though she was speaking the language Darien did. "Yer? Nor?"

"No."

"Yourd from Acardamaciar? Your smell of therd scent." She sniffed keenly into Serena's neck as she gave her yet another kiss.

Why did that name sound so familiar? Was that the name of which Darien's land was held? Acadamacia? It seemed to be. She needed to go with what they knew. That might be better than telling this stranger the truth.

"Yes." Another kiss on the lips. The stranger was running her hands up and down Serena's body and the uncomfortable feeling she had in the pit of her stomach began to grow. Why did it have to be her being sexually attacked this way? Darien's soft kisses on her jewel and the memory of him devouring her soul with his mouth flashed in front of her as this strange woman began to suckle on her nipples. Darien's advances were wanted much more than this woman's. He was so GOOD. TOO GOOD.

"STOP IT." The woman looked up and only grinned.

Why had she begun to think of Darien in the situation she was in? She'd only just met him, he tasted her, and now she was in another foreign place being grappled by a strange woman. The absurdity of the days continued.

"Your don't know what your have… its so much important." The woman peered up and stared Serena in her eyes before reaching her hand for the gold. The juice was ever present with the recent thought of Darien and the woman wanted it too.

"Please don't touch me… please don't touch me…" Serena began to beg as she felt tears forming. She was scared, alone, tied up, and being touched in a way that she could not enjoy at this moment. There were things far more important than this. Maybe Darien was right, maybe she should have stayed in his comfort.

"We have found your…. That is what matters nowd. What your have is so important…" The woman repeated once more and turned to walk back out. She could hear her talking to someone waiting beyond the doorway in her native tongue.

Moments later, another woman appeared with specific instructions to feed her. She didn't know if she should take the food or not, but after being hungry for a full day now, she allowed the stranger to feed her. The dish tasted a lot like bread…. Just plain bread. That was a good thing because it would be something her body recognized and there couldn't be any more ingredients in it than flour, water, and egg. Now for recognizing her way back home, that was a different story. The woman force-feeding her began to look at her in a seductive manner. Taunting her with her eyes. The scent was so strong and everyone in the village could smell it.

She kept her hands off as she gave Serena the last remnants of the dish. Food time was over. The woman reluctantly left Serena there, after a few intense stares, and made her way back out. What had she'd gotten herself into this time? And these people were absolutely crazy! What did she have that was so different from everyone else? Were they after her meat and wanted to eat her? The horror struck. NO. That couldn't be right.

Her body ached and still had that strange feeling from when she first woke up. Was it soreness? Was she tired? She wasn't sure but knew that her life could be in grave danger and she needed to find a way out of this situation. She was here in a "dungeon" scared and alone.

* * *

He knew that she'd get caught sooner or later. He'd decided to cancel his presence at the village meal to follow the strange girl through her venture. He wanted to make sure that he was there to take her when she was caught by a nearby village. With a smell like that, everyone would want her. He knew he wasn't the only one to smell it and he understood that it was a very important part of their world. He hadn't realized it until she left and he was out of his daze. The smell was left on his upper lip and he now understood that she had the power that every village so far sought. She produced a taste so sweet that anyone could become an addict and her smell could lure any enemy from their hiding spot. The perfect venom in a sense. What other powers she possessed was unknown to him, but he knew she was headed in the direction of the all-female village next door.

They'd probably take her, rape her, make her release over and over again, until everyone had to opportunity to be drunk from the substance she provided. The women were also en extension of his relatives who went in another direction. Their kingdom was sprang from a dolphin and human companionship too, but they headed in the direction of strength through feminization. They only slept with women and lucky for Serena, she was the woman with the gold that many so sought. The senses were a powerful thing in this world and he began to understand how naïve Serena may have been to this fact.

He followed the freshly caught girl and her captor into their captive holding grounds. He wouldn't be able to access her at this moment in time. He watched as they stripped her of those foreign clothes she was wearing, surprised that they didn't question them, and the women carried her inside the holding building. She was tied onto the wall in her sleeping state and left there for the morning.

He'd have to wait until late morning to even have an opportunity to get her back. This stupid, strange girl had to go and throw herself into danger like that. Hopefully she'll have learned her lesson once he gets her out of there. Lucky for him, her smell was still over him so he was only masked by the even fresher scent coming out of her. He cautiously went back into the surrounding forest to find a place to lay. No good staying around so that he could physically get caught.

Morning was sooner than later and he made the short trek back to the dungeon quarters. The buildings these women created were made from a combination of clay and rock, seamlessly held together by a different form of clay. Openings for air passage was much more common in this type of architecture than in his village because the clay and rock retained heat much easier. Due to the openings in this building, he was able to see the naked girl hanging from the wall as the Amazonian woman approached her.

"Zara…" was the one thing that escaped his mouth as he saw her kiss on Serena's barren form. The woman was beautiful but she had no right to touch what was his. His eyes began to glow from the jealously until he heard Serena yell for her to stop. Great thing her advances were unwanted or he would have run in there before he allowed another to touch this girl. She was his before anyone else had the choice to have her. He continued to watch the scene play before him as Serena was fed by a village woman. As soon as she left… he would have his chance.

The woman walked out and he climbed in, being very careful to not make any noises. Serena was unaware of his presence and for that he was grateful. She may have given him away at first glance if she would have seen him. He slowly crept down the length of the wall and quickly place a hand over Serena's mouth who made a quiet 'eep' at the sudden touch. Her eyes which just recently held the look of a scared child changed to gratified as she recognized the face to the hand over her mouth.

He removed his hand from her mouth and began to untie the ropes which held her against her will. They were bonded with good craftsmanship and a strong spell. Nothing he couldn't break. As if the day couldn't get any better, she was free and she was going to get out of there! She was gratified and joyous yet had to keep her excitement down to complete the escape. Darien leant down and began to whisper in her ear.

"We must be very careful walking out of here. Your smell is strong and they will begin to notice it when you leave…."

Serena nodded her head.

"I need you to do something that you may not be comfortable with…"

She didn't care, as long as she out of here.

"We need to leave fresh traces of your scent in this room…"

Wait, what? Fresh traces of her scent. These people were nuts. Her scent? She looked up at Darien confused? Was she supposed to rub her body all across the floor and hope the oils from her skin escaped enough to keep her scent present? Weird.

"Serena…. The taste I had of you earlier. We need to leave that very substance in this room."

The light bulb went off in her head just like that. If this was the talk of the town at the moment, she didn't know whether to be freaked out or scared at the fact that she was captured for her bodily juices?

"How are we supposed to do that, Darien?" She narrowed her eyes in his direction, confused at the action of the request now more so than the request itself.

"Just take your hand…. Rub it down there…" He bit his lip a little thinking about his hand down there instead, "And leave whatever you're able to get on that wall I pulled you from." She blushed as he gave her the instructions but knew she needed to trust his choice of actions. If anyone knew what was going on, he did. She'd go along with the silly request but she would have to find out what was so important about her body. He attacked her, then that woman….and the woman who was feeding her fed her with hungry eyes. Something was up.

She did just what he asked and the next step was simple…. Run. He checked the opening to ensure that no one was coming in both directions, then helped her out. She was still naked and his arms were wrapped around her as he pulled her through.

"I think you should let me carry you so that we can go a further distance quickly."

She didn't object to the request. He kept her naked body in his arms and made a run for it. He ran so fast that Serena was at a loss of breath from the quick change in landscape. They were just in the savannahs and now they were back in the forest headed in the direction of Darien's village. If only this trip could get any stranger than the events that have transpired thus far….

* * *

I hope I didn't weird you out too much with this chapter. Remember when reading to keep an open mind. This story has strong content and focuses on a world we would consider to be animalistic or a Utopia… however you call it. Thanks for your continued support and I shall see you with Chapter 5 .


End file.
